Beat Inside Me
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Reto numero 8
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

 **Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos = amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE)_** **en Facebook**

 **Basado en el siguiente video:** ** _Harry/Hermione - Beat Inside_** **Me creado por** ** _alli6_** **. Link del vídeo: www . youtube watch ?v= OzFS X9SroBM**

 **Título del Fic: Beat Inside Me**

 **Capítulo uno: Déjate llevar**

 _"_ _Estarás bien Harry"_

Es extraño como todo lucía tan claro después de haber estado tan oscuro, en un solo instante. Era interesante ver un objeto tan simple, tan cotidiano se convertía en tu sentencia de muerte, ver inscrito en él, lo que quizá sean las mismas palabras que estén escritas sobre tu tumba.

A pesar de la distancia podía sentir la pequeña brisa del lago, podía reconocer aquel peculiar olor a humedad que tanto le gustaba, aquel aroma que le recordaba todos los momentos que paso a las orillas de aquel cuerpo de agua, junto a las personas que más le importaban. Pero aquello estaba tan lejos como el mismo lago.

"Me abro al cierre" algo tan simple y tan irónico, le costó trabajo entenderlo, su mayor fortaleza no era la inteligencia, porque de haber sido así no estaría ahí, no estaría sacando su valor de Gryffindor, estaría usando su mente como todo un Ravenclaw.

La pequeña snitch lo seguía como un fiel amigo. Nunca había notado lo ruidoso que podía ser el aleteo del artefacto mágico. Volaba carca de sus piernas. Soñaba con que el pequeño objeto dorado lo hiciera tropezar para así detener su andar, evitando que llegara a su trágico destino, aquel que intentó evadir por diecisiete años.

El bosque prohibido a pesar de su tenebrosidad jamás le pareció a él un lugar aterrador, siempre lo considero un buen sitio, lleno de recuerdos. No, claro que aquel lugar le había sacado un par de sustos, principalmente durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pero una vez que logró entender la esencia y el misterio de aquel gigante arbolado, todo fue más sencillo. Aquel bosque fue el primero en presenciar uno de sus logros mágicos más importantes, la realización del hechizo _patronus_. Ahora de nueva cuenta sentía el terror que todo mundo le profesaba a dicho bosque. Cada sonido era magnificado por el eco que se formaba entre los troncos que no querían mostrar sus copas, llenas de hojas. Cada sensación que su cuerpo recibía era incrementada como una antena. Podía sentir a través de sus gastados zapatos las gigantescas e imponentes raíces. Podía jurar que aquellos pedazos de madera latían, eran como las venas de los gigantes árboles.

 _"_ _Eres un gran mago, realmente lo eres"_

Aquel susurro de sus recuerdos llegó hasta sus oídos. Se detuvo brevemente creyendo que ella estaba ahí. Pero no giró en su búsqueda porque sabía de antemano que era imposible. Así que siguió adelante, sin mirar atrás, cerrando sus oídos a las voces del pasado que lo llamaban, porque más que darle ánimos para continuar, eran un constante recordatorio de lo que dejaba atrás.

Su visión era mala, pero el pequeño claro que se formaba en el centro del bosque le permitía distinguir a un grupo de personas que ahí esperaban. Y aunque en ese instante se quedara ciego podría reconocer al líder de todos ellos. Esa fría presencia era imposible de ignorar. Por muchos años creyó que dicha habilidad era debido a que sus destinos estaban entrelazados por lo sucedió aquel 31 de octubre. Ahora sabía que no era así, sabía que la razón por la cual podría sentir a Voldemort, aún si medio mundo los separara, era porque Harry se había convertido en una parte de él.

Voldemort también tenía ese sensor para poder detectar a Harry. Quizá él lo atribuía a una profecía. Volteó hacia el moreno, que se detuvo a una distancia considerable. Era su instinto que le decía que no debía acercarse tanto al enemigo, aunque el resultado sólo podía ser uno.

 _"_ _¿Yo? Libros e inteligencia"_

Esa voz de nuevo lo llenaba, siempre era así. Jamás le comentó a Hermione que siempre cargaba consigo el sonido de su melodiosa voz. Jamás le contó que la había convertido en su vocecilla de la razón, la que le decía cuando una idea era estúpida o cuando lo había hecho bien. Agradecía que en ese momento no estuviera mandándole o regañándole. Porque no podría evitar huir si ésta se lo dijera, porque seguramente lo habría pedido si supiera que contra todo el apoyo recibido, él había optado por ir a encontrar su muerte. Los magos, amigos y compañeros que se encontraban en el castillo habían dicho que pelearían hasta la muerte, que no era necesario que el moreno se entregara, pero ninguno de ellos podía sospechar la terrible verdad que lo unía a Tom Riddle.

La varita del líder de los Mortifagos se levantaba lentamente, con la ansiedad retenida, podía leer en esos ojos de serpiente. El embriagante sabor a triunfo que recorría el cuerpo de Voldemort. Muchas veces imaginó su propia muerte y curiosamente siempre el escenario tenía involucrado al heredero de Slytherin.

 _"_ _Hay cosas más importantes"_

Cerró sus ojos, quería concentrarse en las cosas buenas que dejaba en el mundo de los vivos, quería convencerse de que después de que el hechizo asesino fuera conjurado por fin estaría reunido con toda su familia: su padre, James; su madre, Lily; su padrino, Sirius y también Lupin, su maestro y parte de su peque familia rota. Ya una vez frente a licántropo se disculparía por no haber podido permanecer junto al pequeño Teddy, su ahijado. Irremediablemente era un padrino tan irresponsable como el suyo propio, Sirius.

Quería dejar una nota de recuerdo a todas aquellas personas que formaron parte de su vida a lo largo de diecisiete años. Sabía que decirles a cada uno de ellos como últimas palabras. A Ron, le diría que fue el mejor hermano, que se cuidará y que se pusiera a practicar sus giros, para evitar dejar huecos a la hora de volar, eso le ayudaría a mejorar su técnica para los partidos venideros. A los Weasley en general les daría las gracias por acogerlo como uno más de su familia, a pesar de no tener el pelo radiante como el sol. A Luna la alentaría a seguir adelante con sus teorías sobre animales y seres que los magos ordinarios no desean reconocer su existencia. Por su puesto también había pensado en dejarle un par de consejos a su ahijado Teddy, como el hecho de que si una chica le gustaba, tuviera el valor de invitarla al baile antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Estaba seguro de que escribir a cada uno de ellos, excepto a una persona, Hermione.

Era tanto lo que quería decirle pero su léxico no alcanzaba para poder expresar todo eso sin ser repetitivo y sonar como un tonto. Era difícil expresarle su gratitud y cariño en palabras. ¿Cómo le dices esas dos simples cosas que significaron tanto para ti? Aquella bruja había dejado todo por seguirlo, lo sabía. Sin quererlo una noche ella confesó lo que sacrificó por seguirlo en su búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Su familia. La única cosa que ambos querían más que nada en el mundo, Hermione que siempre adoró a sus padres y Harry quién siempre anheló poder tenerlos. Harry comprendía el gran sacrificio que fue para la castaña haberse alejado de sus progenitores, haberles hecho olvidar que tenían una maravillosa hija.

Sus arrepentimientos ocupaban sus últimos pensamientos. Era en lo único que podía pensar. En como ella siempre sufría por su culpa. Era patético que lo único que sabía hacer por la persona que siempre lo apoyó era hacerla sentir mal. Cómo la vez en que Ron partió dejándolos solos, dejándola destrozada. Harry no podía evitar que aquel enfrentamiento se llevara a cabo, pero verla así le dolía, le hacía sentir culpable, de nueva cuenta ella dejaba algo querido atrás por su culpa. Aquel periodo fue sumamente difícil, más que los días en que sus peleas en Hogwarts los distanciaban, la incomodidad y el sentimiento de impotencia era demasiado. Ella se callaba todo lo que sentía, sólo para evitar que el ánimo del moreno decayera. No podía consolarla, no sabía cómo. Quería hacerle ver que estar ahí con él no era lo peor del mundo, que ambos podrían sortear ese nuevo obstáculo, ahora juntos.

Aquel viaje que duró meses fueron en realidad años, al menos así lo sentía, cada día parecía una semana. Fue duro adaptarse a la ausencia de su pelirrojo amigo, pero no imposible. Nada era lo suficientemente incómodo o complicado para ambos amigos. Siempre habían logrado sortear todas las dificultades. Ronald sólo fue una de las más largas de superar. Con aquel pensamiento se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Confiaba en que una vez que el pereciera y que los miembros de la Orden terminaran con Voldemort, Hermione seguramente con su gran talento en la hechicería lograría encontrar a sus padres y devolverles la memoria.

Sus pensamientos pesimistas se transformaron hasta reconfortarlo. Porque ella siempre lograba ese efecto. Con simples actos como ayudarle a cortarse su rebelde cabellera, escucharla cuando hallaba una nueva pista que había pasado por alto, cuando le ofrecía una botella de agua en un largo camino cuando el día estaba caluroso o simplemente verla leer. Le sorprendía como era capaz de recordar cada mínimo detalle. Era tan sencillo acceder a sus memorias donde se encontraba la bruja. Se preguntaba si sería tan fácil con el recuerdo de alguien más, no quiso averiguarlo.

Recordaba lo suave que era su mano. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaron en fuga, sobreviviendo con lo básico, sus manos parecían haber estado siempre con los tratamientos que cualquier mujer podría usar. Pero lo más seguro era que sus manos estaban diez veces peor de lo que recordaba, y por esa razón cualquier contraste a ellas sería sumamente delicado. Sentía esa delicadeza tocarle de nueva cuenta, pero sólo se trataba del frío viento que soplaba en el bosque prohibido. Aquel aire juguetón le revolvía con cariño parte de su melena incontrolable. En efecto, se estaba volviendo un loco, dado que su imaginación le hacía creer que era la mismísima mano de su amiga la que movía sus mechones, justo como la vez en que volvieron a ser los mismos después de un difícil tiempo.

La quería. Deseaba haberse despedido como correspondería, pero sabía que jamás le habría permitido partir hacia su destino, estaba seguro que con cualquier mínima palabra él la obedecería. ¿Era posible que una persona significara tanto en tu vida como para cambiarla por completo? ¿Era una dependencia obsesiva? Una vez instalada a su lado, le fue imposible alejarla de ahí. Quién diría que su baile tardaría tres años en llegar. Cuando creyó que ella estaría sola en su cuarto sin asistir al baile de Navidad, se arrepintió de no haberla invitado, era su mejor amigo, su deber era estar siempre ahí para ella. Debía ser reciproco como lo era ella. Cómo cuando a pesar de saber el gran peligro al que se enfrentaba nunca se arrepintió, siempre permaneció estoica a su lado.

Y lo confirmó el día que la tuvo tan cerca de él, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, cuando la hizo girar en un sinfín de vueltas. Se llenó de coraje, se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso decidido hacia ella. Se paró frente a la silla que ocupaba. Hermione se negaba a verlo, quizá dentro de ella quería seguir triste y molesta, temía que si no lo hacía Ron se molestaría. Porque cuando uno ama alguien no puede ver la felicidad sin esa persona ¿no? Hermione se obligaba a creer eso, se aferraba. Por eso no fue hasta que Harry tendió su mano hasta ella que se vio obligada a mirarlo. Sus verdes ojos le pedían una tregua, anhelaban volver a recibir una mirada de ella.

Aunque en muchas de las ocasiones no era necesario un contacto visual entre ellos. Su comunicación podía darse con un simple movimiento corporal. Harry podía saber cuándo la castaña estaba preocupada o angustiada con sólo sentir su cuerpo tenso. El moreno sabía que a su amiga le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, ya que el día que por fin regreso a Godric's Hollow, el lugar que lo vio nacer y también donde una parte de él murió. Aquella vez, en el cementerio donde reposaban sus padres. Hermione conjuró una corona de flores, sabiendo que el dolor era tal en el ojiverde que le impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar. Quizá ella nunca supiera lo que era crecer completamente sola, creyendo que tu simple existencia había sido un gran error de la naturaleza. Pero podía palpar el dolor que Harry expresaba en sus lágrimas.

Quiso evitar mirarlo directamente, porque sabía que en cuanto viera la cara de dolor del mago, se desplomaría, y no podían permitirse dicho lujo, dado que seguían en guerra y ellos eran el objetivo número uno. Pero las ganas de hacerle saber a Harry que había alguien a su lado, listo para sostenerlo, la vencieron. Posó su castaña mirada sobre el chico y comprobó lo que sabía de ante mano. Su corazón se estrujó al verlo tan destrozado. Las palabras de consuelo no bastarían para arrancar todo el sufrimiento que Harry intentaba contener. Hermione odiaba esa parte de él. Verlo tan fuerte cuando en realidad sólo se mantenía en pie por simple inercia. Tomó su mano. Hacía algunos años había descubierto que aquel gesto siempre lograba calmar al ojiverde. Ya fuera que él estuviera molesto por alguna pelea con Malfoy en los pasillos. Que estuviera nervioso por algún examen de pociones, para el cual no había estudiado lo suficiente. Que estuviera ansioso previo a un partido de quidditch. Que se sintiera triste, cada que el calendario marcaba el treinta y uno de Octubre. Sin importar que sentimiento que lo acongojara el que Hermione envolviera su mano entre las suyas, lograba calmarlo, tranquilizarlo, hacerlo sentir feliz y completo.

Es por eso que cuando más sufría por nunca haberse dado el tiempo de siquiera investigar sus raíces, saber en dónde habían perecido sus padres, ella hizo lo que mejor sabía, reconfortarlo. Y cómo complemento colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, lugar donde solía reposar con suma frecuencia. Era como si todo hubiera sido planeado de dicha forma desde un inicio. Cómo si alguien hubiera decidido que el hombro de Harry era el hogar al que pertenecía su cabeza. Fue un momento tan íntimo, algo que sin importar a quién se lo contaran, jamás podrían comprender el grado de compatibilidad de compartían. Confiaba tanto en el lazo que compartían que estaba seguro que sin habérselo mencionado, Hermione sería quién fuera a llevarle las flores que él nunca pudo a sus padres. Era la única persona en quién confiaba dicha misión.

Harry sabía que dentro de su repertorio de habilidades resaltaban las relacionadas al vuelo, hechizos de defensa, colocar a Hermione en dificultades, y en especial esta última relucía hasta el final, dado que al perecer le cargaría otra misión más, llevar lo que Voldemort dejara de su cuerpo a la tumba de sus padres, para que finalmente y de una vez por todas la familia Potter pudiera estar junta. Pero dentro de esas destrezas que sólo parecían causar problemas, había una que le hacía sentir orgulloso, que compensaba todos sus posibles defectos: hacer brotar la sonrisa de Hermione, aún en los tiempos más oscuros. Y esa sonrisa lograba disipar la niebla que oscurecía los malos tiempos.

Quería que esa sonrisa permaneciera siempre con él. ¿Era un idiota al desear que Hermione fuera la mujer de su vida? Porque, ¿qué puede realmente saber un adolescente del amor verdadero? Tenía diecisiete años, a esa edad los chicos son unos completos tontos. Al menos en ese sentido él cumplía con el perfil general. Fue un grandísimo imbécil al no decirle que la quería más allá de la amistad. Lo supo mientras la sostenía de su cintura, mientras la castaña se colgaba de su cuello descansando de todo lo vivido a su lado. A lo largo de aquel significativo baile, deseó con más fuerza que nunca ser un joven normal, para poder encapricharse como cualquier adolescente común con la chica que lo volvía loco, pero él era el famoso niño que vivió, aquel que logró derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Cuando la música se detuvo, ambos también lo hicieron. Harry se quedó estático, pensando qué hacer o qué decir para poder confesar su reciente descubrimiento. La Gryffindor leyó claramente las intenciones que tenía su mejor amigo. El miedo se apoderó de ella y a diferencia del moreno, ella actuó por instinto. Si bien su juicio se nubló momentáneamente, haciéndola dudar, haciéndole desear que él se animara y continuara con sus intenciones. Su parte racional, esa que le dictaba lo correcto de lo incorrecto, le ordenó tajantemente se alejara de aquella comprometida situación, porque si se daba el siguiente paso no habría forma de volver atrás.

Así que simplemente lo dejó solo. Supo que era lo correcto, pero no por eso se sintió así. Después de aquel momento las cosas parecieron mejorar entre ambos amigos. Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo sucedido durante el baile. Una de las tantas noches que pasó en vela dentro de la tienda de campaña, pensaba en cómo poder romper esa barrera que siempre se forma entre las amistades, esa que es necesaria derrumbar para poder pasar la siguiente zona. Lugar donde si no se es bienvenido jamás se podrá volver a levantar el muro, quedando un montón de escombros que entorpecerán la amistad previamente construida. Estaba confeccionando un plan para lograr hacerle ver a Hermione lo mismo que él veía con respecto a ellos dos. Y habría dado el paso decisivo de no ser que en ese mismo instante descubrió la leyenda que guardaba la snitch que Dumbledore le había heredado; " _Me abro al cierre_ ". Frase que no comprendió y ahora parecía ser lo más sensato del mundo.

Harry regresó a su realidad. Estaba en medio del bosque prohibido esperando que Voldemort conjurara el _Avada Kedavra_ y lo matara. Harry se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto los ojos de serpiente de Tom Riddle y había comenzado a llenar su mente de Hermione. Con temor, abrió sus ojos con la misma velocidad con la que los había cerrado. Sus parpados temblaban. Quizá Voldemort estaba esperando que él los abriera para poder hechizarlo de muerte, así era aquel mago tenebroso. Recordaba el torneo de los Tres Magos, y él como aquel ser le había pedido ver escapar la luz de sus ojos. Tal vez seguía con aquel ferviente capricho.

Una vez abiertos en su totalidad sus verdes orbes, se dio cuenta que el líder de los mortifagos seguía parado en la misma posición que recordaba. Inexplicablemente Harry se enfureció ante tal hecho. ¿Estaba jugando? ¿Se burlaba de él? Alejando cualquier duda en su interior se encaminó hacia él. Se acercó todavía más de lo que ya estaba. No permitiría que aún en su lecho de muerte siguiera controlando su destino, ya suficiente había tenido con estar a expensas de lo que aquel hombre con aspecto de serpiente, había hecho a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. Ya bastante le había quitado hacía ya casi dieciséis años en Godric's Hollow, no le daría el permiso de tomar nada más. No dejaría que sus últimos pensamientos giraran en torno a qué pensaba Voldemort, en cómo estaría planeando asesinarlo.

Él quería que lo último que surcara su mente y llenara su corazón fueran las personas que más amaba en ese mundo, quería que el amor que sentía por ellos desbordara su ser. Recordó la imagen de sus padres bailando frente a una fuente, girando y riendo a la cámara. Esa imagen era su favorita. Luego pensó en su padrino, recordaba la fotografía que él tenía en su habitación en Grimmauld Place, aquella imagen que perduró a lo largo de los años, que hizo enfurecer tanto a los miembros de la familia Black, ahí donde se veía a Siruis, con su azabache cabellera y junto a él a su padre, fuera de ellos la imagen resaltaba por los brillantes colores escarlata y dorado que lucían con orgullo. Después se dio tiempo para pensar en Remus, aquel hombre sereno que le había enseñado tanto y no sólo en el ámbito escolar, gracias al hombre lobo había aprendido cosas de su padre, de su madre y de su padrino. Le encantaba escuchas las historias que tenía Lupin para él, la imagen que quería llevarse de su profesor era la del día que anunció el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo Teddy, aquel día que le pidió fuera padrino de su primogénito. El llameante pelo de Ron le recodaba la calidez de la sala común el día que él fue el héroe durante el partido de quidditch, jamás lo había visto sonreír de tal forma y eso que había estado en muchos de los momentos felices del chico.

Y finalmente Hermione, le fue muy difícil encontrar un recuerdo específico de ella, había tantos y todos le parecían significativos. Desde su primer encuentro en el tren, sus días en Las Tres Escobas, sus abrazos interminables, la caligrafía de sus cartas, sus gritos de apoyo durante los partidos. Así que optó por no elegir un recuerdo de ella, se concentró en una de sus recientes y recurrentes fantasías. En ella, Hermione lograba obtener su graduación de Hogwarts, con los más altos honores que la escuela otorgaba. Al bajar del estrado era recibida por sus padres, aquellos que nunca la olvidaron a pesar de todo, porque nadie debía ser obligado a olvidar a una persona como lo era la castaña. Dentro del mar de personas que la felicitaban ella lograba hacerlas a un lado de su radar de visión y con esos castaños ojos lograba encontrarlo, y él sonría de oreja a oreja. Y al verlo sonreír ella se contagiaba imitándolo. Y una vez recibidas todas las felicitaciones, ella baja del estrado y con paso lento pero lleno de emoción se dirigía hacia él. Harry simplemente la esperaba parado, no se movía. Y cuando la distancia se recortaba a unos cuantos metros, ella apresuraba el paso hasta convertirlo en una breve carrera, tirando a su paso el documento que constaba la finalización de sus estudios, así como también arrojaba lejos el racimo de flores que sus padres le habían regalado. Dejaba sus manos libres para poder abrazarlo plenamente, su ilusión terminaba con ella en sus brazos, siendo elevada del suelo y girando por las vueltas que Harry le hacía dar. Y la risa de felicidad que ella le otorgaba era lo que terminaba ese perfecto sueño del que no quería despertar.

Continuara...

Espero leer sus comentarios

saludos

atte admin de retos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

 **Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos = amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE)_** **en Facebook**

 **Basado en el siguiente video:** ** _Harry/Hermione - Beat Inside_** **Me creado por** ** _alli6_** **. Link del vídeo: www . youtube watch ?v= OzFS X9SroBM**

 **Título del Fic: Beat Inside Me**

 **Capítulo dos: Late dentro de mí**

Hermione lloraba sin poder evitarlo al pie de las escaleras principales, aquellas que la condujeron por primera vez hacia el grandioso interior del castillo de Hogwarts. Aquel que por muchos años se convirtió en su segundo hogar, aquel mágico lugar donde por primera vez conoció la palabra amistad. Ahora las escaleras destruidas en su gran mayoría, eran un simple ejemplo de todo lo que sucedía alrededor; el refugio que significaba dicho castillo estaba temblando sobre una cuerda floja, a punto de ceder ante las exigencias y desquiciadas ambiciones de un hombre.

Las perdidas y bajan había sido demasiadas, las personas que siempre creyó indestructibles ahora no eran más que cuerpos vacíos que habían dado su vida en esa estúpida guerra. Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Cedric, Colin, todos ellos perecieron en algún punto u otro dentro de ese gran trayecto, que significaba enfrentar a Voldemort, y ahora también se unía a la lista de víctimas Fred.

No podía comprender que alguien pudiera ser capaz de causar tanto daño. La muerte de tantas personas y su sangre derramada por las manos de un simple ser. Nadie debería tener tal poder. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en subir a su dormitorio, recostarse en su cama y dormir. Quería cerrar los ojos y que simplemente la despertaran por la mañana con la buena nueva de que todo había terminado, que los buenos habían ganado; o mejor aún, ser levantada por alguna de sus compañeras avisándole que se le hacía tarde para una de sus clases. Que se encontraba a punto de terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts y que de lo único que debía preocuparse era de estar lista para la ceremonia de graduación. Anhelaba que su nerviosismo se debiera a que el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor la invitara al baile que se ofrecería después de la ceremonia, no porque temiera por la vida de éste.

Recordar a Harry la trajo de su mundo de en sueño. No podía sacar de su mente la expresión que el moreno mostró al entrar al gran comedor y ver el resultado del ataque de Voldemort hacia el castillo. Sus verdes ojos denotaban terror y vergüenza. Hermione leyó el mensaje que denotaba el gesto del chico. Quería ir con él y abrazarlo decirle que nada de lo que sucedió y sucedía era su culpa, que cada uno de los magos y brujas ahí presentes habían tomado su decisión, habían elegido pelear contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero no pudo. Estaba congelada viendo el cuerpo inerte de Fred, escuchando los llantos de los Weasley. Sus propias lágrimas le cegaban el camino que debía seguir hacia Harry. Por primera vez durante todo el viaje que aceptó compartir con el ojiverde, temió. Ella estaba cien por ciento segura de seguirlo hasta el final, sin importar nada. Se lo confirmó el día que Ron los abandonó en medio de aquel bosque, ella sin importar sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo se quedó con Harry. Aunque en ese momento la realidad la golpeó directo, la posibilidad de la muerte era tan posible, que creía poder tocarla si estiraba lo suficiente su mano.

Intentaba recordar algún otro momento en el que el miedo la hubiera paralizado como en ese instante, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo. Lo más cercano era lo que había vivido en la mansión Malfoy, cuando fueron capturados por los carroñeros y llevados ante Bellatrix Lestrange. Sintió que después de tantas veces de estar en problemas por fin sufrirían las consecuencias de ser niños jugando a la guerra. Automáticamente colocó su mano sobre su garganta. Aún podía recordar con claridad el frío del cuchillo que Bellatrix sostuvo sobre su cuello, el filo de la navaja sobre si piel, trataba de aguantar la respiración porque temía que al inhalar el aire su garganta se expandiera y terminara por cortarse con el arma. Prefería mil veces morir a falta de oxígeno que desangrada.

Su razón, esa vocecilla molesta que siempre le causaba ser llamaba aburrida o estirada, le advertía que no podrían salir de aquella terrible situación. La odiaba porque generalmente tenía razón. Y justo en un momento tan difícil le recriminaba el haber seguido a Harry hasta esa locura.

–Harry- pensó.

Quiso verlo una vez más, eso siempre le ayudaba a sentirse segura. No podía hacer mucho al respecto dado su posición, así que de reojo lo miró. El rostro de su amigo comenzaba a recuperar su aspecto natural, después de todo sabía que el hechizo punzante no serviría de mucho, les daría tiempo pero no sería definitivo y así fue. Le agradó que el rostro que alcanzó a percibir que era el del moreno y no una extraña e hinchada versión de él. Si bien sus ojos no entraron en un contacto directo el efecto fue como si de verdad se juntaran verde y castaño. No podía asegurar que el mensaje de los esmeraldas ojos de Harry era el que ella percibía pero no le importó, porque supo que todo estaría bien, que nada malo le sucedería, porque siempre que estaba cerca de él se sentía invencible, el lugar más seguro del mundo era junto a Harry.

El sentimiento la colmó a tal grado que al recordar la tortura que había sufrido momentos antes, a manos de la bruja heredera de los Lestrange, no era más que un surrealista pasaje de su vida. La marca de su brazo le ardía, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a secarse y pegársele en el saco que la cubría del frío que se percibía en la mansión.

 _Sangre Sucia._

Más que el dolor físico que le ocasionaba la herida de esas palabras, ahora tatuadas en su piel, tenía incomodidad, creía que las letras podían ser leídas aún a pesar de la gran tela que las cubría. No quería que ninguno de sus amigos viera lo que ahora rezaba su antebrazo. Estaba bastante segura de que ambos chicos habían escuchado sus gritos de dolor. Sólo podía pensar en cuan culpables se sentiría Harry en ese momento. Y si descubría que tendría una marca permanente que le recordaría cada día del resto de su vida lo sufrido jamás podría dejarlo ir, se culparía como era su costumbre. Porque ella así se sentía cada que veía la cicatriz en la mano del chico: _"No debo decir mentiras"._ Ella se regañaba a sí misma cada que recordaba el hecho sucedido hacía dos años. Si tan sólo hubiera ido con McGonagall en primer lugar, cuando en su deber como perfecta había notado algunas anomalías con respecto a Umbridge, aquella mujer jamás habría aplicado tan bárbaro castigo. Quizá ahora Harry no tendría un recordatorio de aquella bruja, de aquel terrible año, cuando el niño que vivió sufrió otra pérdida, la de su amado padrino.

La culpa más que el dolor, es lo que bloquea a las personas. Muchas veces, durante la batalla se puede canalizar la furia y el dolo en el combate, pero si la culpa predomina tus emociones, no eres capaz de seguir adelante por temor a seguir cometiendo errores.

Una vez que su cerebro logró recobrar el control de su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta para poder ir al lado de Harry y planear el siguiente movimiento. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el moreno ya no se encontraba en el gran comedor, él había emprendido una sigilosa retirada. La castaña recordó las palabras de advertencia que pronunció Voldemort. Harry debía entregarse en el bosque prohibido, de no hacerlo la masacre continuaría, lo cual no podría permitir de ninguna forma. Era por ello que debía evitar que su amigo cometiera alguna locura, no dejaría que se sacrificara sin más, porque también sabía de antemano que el Señor Tenebroso no cumpliría cabalmente su palabra.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta del gran comedor, él no estaba cerca de ahí. Comenzó una rápida búsqueda en las salas contiguas, sin ningún éxito. Comenzaba a hiperventilar, su corazón le decía que algo horrible estaba por suceder. Se apresuró hacia la gran puerta principal, iba rumbo a los terrenos de la escuela, pero antes de poder poner siquiera una mano sobre el gran picaporte, una voz la detuvo.

–Sra. Granger.

Era Minerva McGonagall. La mujer estaba bajo el marco de la puerta del gran comedor. Sus cansados ojos la miraban con compasión y cariño. Aquella gran bruja había aprendido a querer de forma muy especial a la hija de muggles.

– ¿A dónde se dirige?- preguntó curiosa la mujer.

–Debo detenerlo, cometerá una locura.

–No se preocupe, el señor Potter se encuentra en la oficina del director.

Aquellas palabras era lo que necesitaba para poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar energía. Ahora su nuevo destino era la oficina que alguna vez ocupó Albus Dumbledore. Cuando iba por el quinto escalón, la jefa de la casa de los leones la volvió a detener.

–Creo que el señor Potter necesita un poco de tiempo y espacio para poder asimilar toda esta situación.

Como siempre Minerva volvía a tener razón. Hermione paró su acelerada marcha y asintió levemente ante la observación hecha por la profesora. Una vez que McGonagall corroboró que su castaña alumna no se movería de ahí, volvió a entrar a la habitación, debía seguir con la labor de organizar a los grupos que se encargarían de la curación de los heridos, a los grupos que se encargarían de recoger los cadáveres de los caídos y también ser el apoyo que necesitaban quienes había sufrido pérdidas en aquella oscura noche.

Fue entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de todo el cansancio que cargaba su cuerpo. Se desplomó en las escaleras. Se recargó en lo que quedaba del barandal derecho. ¿Desde cuando su cuerpo le rogaba por un merecido descanso? ¿Y por qué no lo había escuchado antes? Cerró involuntariamente los ojos. No soñó, tal era el desgaste que su subconsciente no logró formar alguna imagen o pensamiento que tuviera el potencial para convertirse en un sueño o pesadilla.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo dormitando. El claro ruido de unos pasos bajando por las escaleras la trajo al mundo de la realidad. El eco de las suelas era tan claro, el ruido del gran comedor eran suaves susurros comparados con el claro sonido de alguien bajando por los escalones. Terminó por levantarse de golpe al recordar el ultimátum dado por Voldemort, seguramente Harry había tomado la decisión de entregarse para evitar la muerte de más personas por su culpa.

– ¡Harry!- la castaña dijo a todo pulmón.

–Soy yo- era la voz de Ron quién contestaba.

–Lo siento- se disculpó un poco avergonzada por la forma en que gritó el nombre del moreno-. Creo que sigo un poco atolondrada por el cansancio.

–No te preocupes es normal, todos lo estamos.

–Lamento mucho lo de Fred- dijo con la voz a punto de romper en llanto.

–Gracias- el pelirrojo respondió monótonamente.

–Pronto terminará toda esta pesadilla- quiso darle ánimos la castaña-. Sólo falta un poco más.

–Lo sé. No dejaremos que su sacrificio se desperdicie.

–Claro que no.

–Así como tampoco la vida de Fred lo será- concluyó el ojiazul.

Hermione se sintió confundida ante las palabras dichas por su pecoso amigo. Si el sacrificio no era de Fred, entonces de quién era. Gracias a su prodigiosa inteligencia captó el mensaje. Ronald no había ido para buscar su compañía o para planear el siguiente paso. Había ido en el papel de mensajero. La bruja lo miró directamente, quería corroborar su sospecha, pero el Weasley bajó sus celestes ojos, no se atrevía a devolverle el gesto. Aquello confirmó su temor. El sacrificio al cual se refería Ron era al de Harry, él había emprendido el viaje final solo.

–No es verdad- se negó a creerlo- ¿Cómo le permitieron ir?

Comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz. Se levantó.

–No es cómo si nos avisara.

–Vamos debemos detenerlo. Es una locura- jaló a Ron para que éste se levantara y la acompañara.

–Hermione- el chico tomó el brazo con el cual la castaña lo halaba-. Él se fue hace ya casi una hora.

La bruja soltó el agarre que mantenía en el brazo del pelirrojo, dejó caer sus extremidades superiores como si de dos bloques de plomo se tratasen. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había dormido? Para ese tiempo él ya debería estar frente a Lord Voldemort o peor aún, quizá ya estaría muerto. Negó con la cabeza tan catastrófica posibilidad.

–Harry- susurró-. ¡Harry!- finalmente gritó.

Aquel grito que no llegó a un joven mago de cabello rebelde que se acercaba con paso firme a enfrentarse cara a cara con el hombre que marcó su destino.

–Hermione, lo siento- se disculpaba Ron-. Cuando nos percatamos de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, decidimos ir por él, pero cuando llegamos al despacho de Dumbledore, él se había ido.

–No puede ser. No pudo haberse ido así sin más.

–No dejó ninguna nota.

Aquel hecho sólo hizo que la castaña volviera a romper en llanto. Tal era el estado de dolor de Hermione que no se dio cuenta el abrazo consolador que Ron le proporcionaba.

No podía creer que él se fuera sin ella. Ella que siempre lo apoyó. Ella que lo dejó todo por estar a su lado. Cómo siempre volvía a ganarle ese deseo de culpa, el dolor de cargar con la muerte de los demás había superado el deseo de vivir de Harry, y lo aborrecía por ello. El sentimiento que tenía por él en ese instante sólo era equiparable con él odio que sintió por él cuando después de aquel mágico baile, en la tienda de campaña, en medio del Bosque de Dean, él no se atrevió a expresarle lo que claramente sentía. Aquella duda en los ojos esmeraldas del chico la hicieron dudar también.

–Por favor, Ron…quiero…quiero estar sola- le pidió al joven.

Sin oponerse ante la petición la acató y se fue, no sin antes asegurarle que por la mañana todo estaría mucho mejor. Pero Hermione sabía de sobra que no sería así, que nada podría estar ya bien, no sí él no regresaba. Lo maldijo pero se arrepintió tan rápido como lo dijo. Porque realmente con quien estaba furiosa era consigo misma. Porque ella tenía que haber hecho algo al respecto de sus sentimientos. Culpó, a lo largo del viaje de caza de Horrocruxes a Harry por no atreverse a besarla, pero lo cierto era que ella no hizo mucho para cambiar esa situación. Si fue capaz de tomar la decisión de alejarse de su familia por él, porque demonios no hizo la elección de arriesgar su corazón también por él.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Comenzó a frotarse los brazos con sus manos, no entendía porque su cuerpo se había enfriado tan de repente. Más que nunca extraño la calidez que la tienda de acampar le proporcionaba, el calor que Harry le brindaba. Quería traer a su memoria la sensación que él le hizo sentir cuando la invitó a bailar. El color subió por sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente él no lo notó, porque estaba tan ocupado viéndola reír y disfrutando de aquello. Esa sensación de vértigo al hacerla girar nada tenía que ver con lo que ahora experimentaba, su estómago parecía ir en un vórtice, directo a estrellarse con el suelo. En cambio cuando él la hacía dar vueltas sobre su eje, ella iba en una espiral ascendente, creyó ir tan alto que se preguntó si esa era misma sensación que él experimentaba al ir en su escoba a grandes velocidades, porque de ser así ella le pediría definitivamente que le enseñara a volar, además de que no tenía ningún miedo de caer porque confiaba en que sin importar que tal alto se estaba sintiendo en la espiral, él no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

Se concentró como nunca. Quería que sus palabras llegaran hasta él. Sabía que era algo realmente estúpido creer que con sólo desearlo con fuerza, él podría escucharla a través de la distancia, los muros del castillo y los grandes y frondosos árboles del bosque prohibido. Creyendo fervientemente en eso comenzó a llamarlo.

–Harry- dijo su nombre-. Por favor vuelve. No lo hagas.

Su mente se inundó de todos los más bellos recuerdos que compartió con él, creía que sí él podía ver todo lo que compartieron juntos, se daría cuenta de todas las cosas que ella sentía por él. Anhelaba pensar que Harry se daría cuenta que había mil cosas en la vida que valían la pena, que si moría no podría disfrutarlas todas.

Lo primero que llegó a ella fue cuando él la halagó por sus habilidades, aquella primera ocasión en que se tuvo que enfrentar a Voldemort. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Para ella significó mucho que un mago de la categoría y casta de Harry reconociera sus habilidades mágicas. Esa fue la primera ocasión en que Hermione creyó que estaba en el lugar correcto, que si incursión en Hogwarts no era mera cosa del destino, que aquella castaña niña, hija de muggles se había ganado su lugar en la escuela de magia.

Después, su memoria la remontó a su sexto año, cuando Ronald había, de nueva cuenta, hecho algo para lastimarla, pero así como el pelirrojo cometía acciones que le sacaban lágrimas, Harry realizaba el mismo número de acciones para consolarla. Aún podía oler el aroma que emanaba de él: Menta. Fue en ese instante cuando cobró sentido los olores desprendidos del filtro de amor que olió en la clase de posiones. Aquel fresco aroma la tranquilizaba. No fue hasta una de las noches en la tienda cuando supo el origen de tal fragancia, la cual debía a su tía, que lo obligaba a beber té de menta.

Los olores traen a la mente recuerdos que a veces no se pueden recordar por sí solos. Pensar en el fresco aroma que emanaba Harry, al menos ese se podía percibir si se estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, como cuando en el tercer año ella se aferró en más de una ocasión a su espalda. Todo por el temor de caer de la espalda de Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que salvaron y usaron como transporte para poder salvar a Siruis, de una muerte inminente.

Quería decir algo más, pero no podía, las palabras no salían, es más le eran complicadas si quiera pensarlas. Abrió un poco los ojos, fijo su mirada hacia arriba de las escaleras, recordó el baile de Navidad, aquel celebrado durante la realización del torneo de los Tres Magos.

–Tienes que volver, aún me debes un baile, uno de verdad.

Él entendería el mensaje de seguro. En aquel cuarto año, ella había ido con Viktor Krum y él con una de las hermanas Patil. En algún punto Harry le había confesado haberse sentido terrible por no haberla invitado. Eso le ayudó a cerciorarse que la mirada que notó en él cuando la vio bajar de las escaleras, no era su imaginación. Él de verdad estaba sorprendido por lo linda que lucía aquella noche. Tres años más tarde tendrían aquel baile frustrado, no fue exactamente con un vestido y traje elegante, ni mucho menos con la mejor de las canciones, pero en definitiva había sido mejor que el que tuvieron tres años atrás con sus respectivas parejas.

No podía concebir un mundo en el que Harry Potter no estuviera para brindarle uno de sus abrazos. Aquellos brazos podían lograrlo todo. No había nada que aquel gesto de envolverla entre ellos no curara. Y eso lo supo desde los doce años, cuando el impulso pudo más que ella, corrió con el corazón en la mano, con los pulmones ardiendo de la velocidad a la que iba. Verlo ahí, sentado sonriéndole, fue la mejor motivación para hacer lo que desde un año atrás quiso. Y la expectativa fue superada con creces con la realidad, el inocente abrazo fue enérgico, reflejando claramente la gran alegría que sentían ambos chicos de volverse a ver, de saber que el otro había logrado superar las dificultades y finalmente estaba a salvo.

Esos abrazos que reflejaban una verdadera alegría después de no verse por tanto tiempo. El último que tuvieron antes de que los tiempos difíciles comenzaran, cuando se encontraron en casa del moreno, Hermione participó sin dudarlo en el grupo que sería parte de la distracción para poder trasladarlo a un lugar seguro, a la Madriguera. Era tanta la emoción de verlo que cuando lo tuvo cerca no sólo se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, sino que también lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla. Una vez que sus labios abandonaron su rostro, hundió brevemente su nariz en su hombro, inhalando su aroma favorito.

–Espero que cuando regreses no te quejes de mi abrazo, porque será tan fuerte que quizá te noquee- rió un poco.

Recordaba que durante el quinto curso, aún durante las vacaciones, no había podido entablar ningún contacto con Harry, esos meses fueron los más largos de su vida. No podía parar de pensar en todas las cosas que estarían pasando por la mente del chico. Ya que en algún momento él les había dicho todo lo mal que lo vivió cuando en segundo año, Dobby había interceptado todas las cartas que ella y Ron le enviaban, él les había dicho que se sintió sumamente triste al creer que quizá no querían ser sus amigos. Aquel recuerdo la tenía en angustia, no deseaba que él creyera que no le importaba en absoluto. Fue por ello que deseaba con desesperación que lo trajeran de una vez por todas al cuartel, quería explicarle que no había sido su culpa ni mucho menos su deseo permanecer sin contacto. Así que en cuanto su moreno amigo cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que les habían designado, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su encuentro. Tanta era la velocidad que llevaba y tanta fue la energía con que llegó al encuentro que casi lo derribaba. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos el chico logró amortiguar el golpe. La enmarañada melena de la chica le tapaba el rostro, no le importó. Comenzó a hacer un montón de preguntas y a decir otro tanto de razón del porqué no habían podido decirle la verdad respecto a la situación que vivían.

Cómo podría vivir sin esos pequeños gestos. Se habían hecho una costumbre necesaria. Era la regla que asó fuera. Dado que antes de iniciar su sexto año, sintió un poco de celos, sin saberlo en ese entonces, le molestó un poco que Ginny fuera la primera quién lo viera y que el primer saludo y abrazo de bienvenida fuera por parte de su pelirroja amiga. Hermione sabía de los sentimientos que Ginny Weasley le profesaba a Harry, siempre creyó que todo aquel "sentimiento" era sólo pasajero, algo temporal, típico de una niñita obsesionada con su ídolo de juventud, pero perecía que se había equivocado. Aquel capricho seguía a pesar de tanto tiempo. Si bien ella misma había tenido una admiración por él, inclusive antes de conocerlo. Pero logró cambiar esa admiración por amistad una vez que conoció de mejor forma a Harry, descubrió que él era mucho más que una simple figura popular, era una persona increíble.

Cómo cuando durante la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, él pudiendo salir antes, y tomar ventaja en la competencia, decidió regresar y salvar a la hermana pequeña de Fleur. En dicho momento surgió esa parte bondadosa que él tenía dentro de sí. Aquel día frío, en el lago él estaba temblando descontroladamente que tuvo que cederle su propia manta. Sabiendo que le sería muy difícil abrazarlo por todas las sacudidas que su cuerpo daba, lo besó en la coronilla. Siempre hacía lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias de dichos actos, sin importar si su vida corría algún peligro por hacerlo. Muchos detractores de Harry, creían que lo que hacía era por ganar admiradores y seguir elevando su estatus de popularidad. Como detestaba a todos ellos. Si hubieran visto que nada de eso era así.

Ella tenía la habilidad de poder ver a través de él. De ver más allá de lo que su exterior mostraba. Sus ojos no sólo podían ver en interior de Harry, sino también eran capaces de encontrarlo en medio de una multitud con suma facilidad. Parecía que habían sido configurados para poder ubicar a su compañero de casa. Sus castaños orbes lo buscaban como los girasoles siguen al sol.

Lo amaba. Era tan extraño decírselo a sí misma. A excepción de sus padres, nunca pronuncio dicho verbo con alguien más. Nunca estuvo tan segura de querer tanto a alguien fuera de su padre y madre. Pero como siempre Harry era ruptura de su estándar, era quién quebrantaba sus propias reglas.

–Por favor, Harry, no lo hagas- sollozaba-. Espera. Iré contigo.

No temía que él muriera. Comprendía que así tenía que ser. En cuanto optaron por iniciar la misión de la última voluntad de Albus, las posibilidades de morir eran demasiadas. Ella había aceptado el hecho de morir durante la travesía, e inclusive había asimilado de idea de que sus dos amigos también lo hicieran. Siempre creyó que alguno moriría, pero también imaginó que ella sería la otra baja. Si Harry tenía que dejar este mundo, para cumplir con su destino, quería estar a su lado. Durante su viaje en busca de Horrocruxes aprendió mucho de ellos. Mientras más conocía sobre aquellos artefactos de magia oscura, más temor les tenía. Poco antes de la incursión a Gringotts, las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo siniestro. Hermione comenzó a unir los cabos sueltos. La relación que guardaba Harry con Voldemort, por qué Dumbledore le había encomendado dicha misión al Potter e inclusive, por más que le doliera admitirlo, las similitudes que guardaban ambos magos. Deseó por primera vez equivocarse. De lo contrario la conclusión a la que había llegado sería horrorosa.

–Él lo sabe- dijo a la nada. Sus lágrimas pararon de golpe ante el hecho de la verdad.

Esa era la única razón que encontraba para la decisión tan apresurada que había tomado Harry. Él había hecho las mismas conexiones que ella.

– _Me abro al cierre_ \- citó la inscripción que yacía en la snitch que solía acompañar al joven mago.

Intentó aferrarse ante la esperanza de que Dumbledore hubiera hecho algún plan para evitar que Harry muriera. Estaba segura que el anciano mago tenía un as bajo la manga, siempre lo tenía, sus planes estaban diseñados para estar delante de los del enemigo por varios pasos. Quizá parte de lo necesario era que el ojiverde aceptara ir al encuentro final con Voldemort, y dentro de la pequeña y dorada esfera voladora existiera el arma final. Se levantó con una ínfima luz de esperanza en su corazón. Volvió a concentrarse. Respiró profundo y recitó las mismas palabras que años atrás le dijo a Harry, en aquel primer enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Porque estaba segura que de algo sirvieron, ya que aquella primera ocasión él volvió triunfante. Confiaba en que esta vez no sería diferente. Harry volvería.

– _Hay cosas más importante_ s…

Lejos de ahí. Harry se enfrentaba a su final. Pero por alguna extraña razón. La voz de Hermione llegó hasta sus oídos. Quería girar y buscarla, para poder verla una última vez, pero sabía que eso era más que imposible. Ella debía estar en el gran comedor, esperando instrucciones, preparándose para el asalto final de los mortifagos. Mientras escuchaba las mismas palabras que en un tiempo atrás Hermione le dijo, en su primer año. Voldemort elevaba la varita de Sauco. Quiso recibir a la muerte de frente, mirándola directamente a la cara. No le temería, porque así como rezaba la tumba de sus padres: "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte". Ellos creían en eso, él también.

– _Amistad y valor_

Pero la voz de Hermione era tan pacífica y tranquilizadora, que era una invitación a descansar y dejarle todo en sus manos, era como si le dijera que no se preocupara, que ella resolvería el problema, como era su costumbre. Así que cerró sus ojos, justo como lo había hecho en un inicio. Antes de que todas las sensaciones desaparecieran le dedicó un último pensamiento

– _Y Harry, sólo ten cuidado._

–Tú también.

Se sobre saltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. No supo en que momento los había cerrado.

– ¿Harry?- lo llamó.

Nadie respondió. Quizá sólo había sido una ilusión de su mente. Una idea más de su cabeza, tanto era su deseo de verlo que comenzaba a imaginarlo.

De repente una gran angustia comenzaba a invadirla. Su corazón se oprimió a tal punto que creyó que desaparecería. Por un momento juró que su músculo dejaba de bombear sangre a su cuerpo. Fueron segundos angustiantes, como su ritmo cardiaco había cambiado tan de repente, de un instante a otro. Cuando estaba pidiéndole a Harry que se cuidara, el latido sobrepasaba su pecho. Era como si la conexión que sintió se hubiera desaparecido. Bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que se enfrenta a la ausencia de ese algo. Ahora la castaña sabía que durante su discurso ella, de alguna extraordinaria forma había logrado su cometido, había sido capaz de hacer llegar sus palabras hasta Harry y él había respondido. Y ahora aquel hueco enorme que le consumía las entrañas sólo podía significar una cosa. Que Harry Potter había logrado destruir un Horrocrux más. Ahora sólo quedaba Nagini.

Gritó como nunca antes. Ni siquiera en los juegos más difíciles de quidditch, con tanto ruido al rededor, había pronunciado con tal potencia el nombre de Harry. Su garganta le ardía, seguramente repetía sin cesar el nombre del mago. Lo suponía porque había dejado de escuchar, todo se volvió silencio. Sus gritos atrajeron a los que estaban dentro del gran comedor. Ron, McGonagall y Ginny fueron los primeros en llegar a ella. Cuando vio los brazos ir hacia ella, corrió hacia delante, no dejaría que la detuvieran, tenía que ir a su lado, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Veía como los labios de sus amigos se movían, formando lo que era su nombre. No logró escapar de ellos. La sostenían con fuerza, y ella les respondía con violencia. Había cerrado sus ojos a la realidad, su voz a las palabras de sensatez, su mente a su cordura y sus oídos a las palabras de razón. Se negó a escuchar la dolorosa verdad, que no logró percatarse de la disculpa que le expedía Neville.

–Hermione, realmente siento lo que voy hacer.

Con un movimiento de varita la dejó inconsciente.

A diferencia de la última vez que cerró sus ojos. Su mente se llenó de imágenes y sueños, que le intentaban decir algo. No lograba comprender al cien lo que trataban de transmitirle. Una extraña voz irreconocible le hablaba le decía:

 _Mi amor, déjate llevar, late dentro de mí, deja tu ceguera…_

Sin saber porque sintió la necesidad de responderle, aunque no estaba segura que decirle. Abrió su boca para decir algo que no sabía que sería, pero las palabras salieron de forma mecánica.

 _Mi amor, ¿has encontrado la paz que estabas buscando para ser libre?_

A pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus ojos. Sin importar que no pudiera reconocer la voz de Harry sabía que era él. Que de nueva cuenta la distancia, ni nada podía evitar su comunicación. Esperó la respuesta pero no la hubo, así que continuó hablando.

 _Lo diste todo en el llamado. Tuviste una oportunidad y caíste por nosotros. Me amaste fielmente, me enseñaste el honor._

Hermione recordaba todas las cosas que Harry le enseñó. Sobre como existían cosas más importantes que cumplir con las reglas, porque de qué servían éstas si no hacían ningún bien concreto. De nada servía vivir al margen de la ley si no se vivía con honor.

 _Lo hiciste por mí…_

Sonaba un poco egoísta aquel pensamiento. El sacrificio que había hecho Harry no sólo había sido para dejarle un mejor mundo en el cual ella pudiera vivir, un lugar donde no fuera señalada, ni mucho menos perseguida por su estatus de sangre.

 _Esta noche dormirás para siempre, ¿esperarás por mí, mi amor? Ahora soy fuerte, me diste todo, todo lo que tenías y ahora estoy completa._

Había aprendido muchas cosas, habilidades e ideales que la convertían en una persona integral _._ Si Harry realmente estaba muerto quería que esperara por ella. Tarde o temprano se encontrarían de nueva cuenta y esperaba que para ese entonces, él la viera en una versión mucho mejor de la que él dejó. Quería demostrarle que todo lo que el moreno le dejó lo había aplicado para cosas positivas y mejor aún, lo había amplificado.

 _Mi amor, estaré contigo._

Se sentía tan rara llamándolo de esa forma, siempre había sido Harry. Pero aquel mote que ahora le daba, no parecía desencajar. Quería repetirlo tantas veces fuera necesario, por cada una de las ocasiones en que quiso hacerlo y simplemente las palabras se las tragó, y siguió con el título de "mi mejor amigo"

Recuerdas que _tomaste mi mano, tenías un plan, me diste tu corazón._

Un corazón que le había dado hacía bastante tiempo, y sin proponérselo. La entrega de su amor finalizó el día de aquel inolvidable baile. Cuando ella tomó su mano, no sólo dejó caer su palma en las fuertes manos de Harry, sino también dejó caer su corazón de lleno.

 _Te pregunte si balarías conmigo._

Aunque fue una pregunta muda. Jamás se atrevió a pedir tal cursilería. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo desde el cuarto año y después en la tienda, pero quizá él comprendió y por eso se animó a ofrecerle su primer y última pieza oficial. A partir de ahora, ya no existirían más bailes entre Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su edad y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

 _Me amaste honestamente._

Porque cuando nadie más la veía él lograba hacerla sentir que existía. Siempre que creía que el mundo la había olvidado él la recodaba. La primera vez fue durante la fiesta de Halloween, cuando el trol entró al baño de chicas y él notó de entre todos los presentes al banque, que faltaba una pequeña y molesta niña de cabellos alborotados. Esos pequeños gestos denotaban el gran amor honesto y sincero que el ojiverde tenía por ella.

 _Sé que te vas en paz, espero que alivio sea al fin tuyo._

Tanto había sufrido en su vida, que el deseo que siempre tenía Hermione para él era que un día encontrara la paz y tranquilidad que él merecía. Era tan injusto que aquel chico tan bueno sólo haya podido disfrutar en plenitud un solo año de su vida. El primero, cuando sus padres aún vivían, su padrino lo visitaba, así como el amigo cercano a su familia, Remus. Ahora por fin Harry podría olvidarse de todos los problemas disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad, lejos de las presiones mediáticas por su popularidad, lejos de las personas que odiaban la fama que él jamás pidió, lejos del odio y desprecio que un hombre embriagado de poder le profesaba. Y aquella voz que se había callado le transmitía una paz inmensa. Estaba cien por ciento segura que Harry, había aceptado con honor su muerte. Sabiendo que no dejaba nada en el mundo sin resolver, podía ir a lado de la muerte como un amigo más, como si se reencontraran después de un largo tiempo de no haberse visto.

Porque ahora, el único pendiente que había quedado sin resolver, estaba terminado. Harry por fin se había despedido de Hermione, su gran amor. Las lágrimas y el dolor cesaron en algún punto de su conversación interna. El aire entraba en los pulmones de la bruja, con un ritmo normal. Todo parecía haber finalizado. El viaje que emprendió hacía casi siete años comenzaba a terminar. Sin saberlo el día que entró al compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts, significó el comienzo de la etapa más importante de toda su vida. Cuando entró preguntando por una rana y en lugar de ver al anfibio se topó con la naciente leyenda. Cuando lo nombró emocionada y dio su nombre a cambio, no sólo le dejó saber quién era ella, sino que también estaría con él.

Era tiempo de dejarlo ir, así que concluyó aquel momento tan espiritual diciéndole:

 _Mi amor, late dentro de mí, yo estaré contigo._

Dado que a partir de ese instante Hermione llevaría el recuerdo, la esencia y la voluntad del Niño que Vivió dentro de ella. Si el corazón del chico ya no latía en su propio cuerpo ahora lo haría en el de ella. Sus latidos serían los de él. Ahora lo tendría para siempre consigo. Ahora siempre estaría con él. Y parte de la voluntad de Harry era que todo terminara aquel día, la guerra que había durado años y había acabado con decenas de familias no podía alargarse un solo día más. Era por ello que su última misión como fiel acompañante del moreno era asesinar a Nagini. La muerte de la serpiente significaría el preludio al final de Voldemort.

Por eso en cuanto su cuerpo recuperara todas las fuerzas perdidas, curara el dolor físico que lo mantenía agobiado y quieto, comenzaría la caza de la serpiente. En cuanto sus ojos se abrirían a la luz del día, también abriría la puerta a la nueva etapa de su vida que estaba por comenzar, una vida sin Harry James Potter, el amor de su vida

 **FIN**

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en proximos retos.**


End file.
